Into the Eyes of the Enemy
by KourtneyCullen
Summary: Hermione Granger realizes that the "light" side isn't so bright. She turns away from everything she once believed in, only to gain an ally she never expected to have. Gazing into the eyes of the enemy, she realizes the truth.
1. Prologue

_ Prologue_

_A burst of neon lights flash in her path…expertly hitting the target they were cast upon, either ending the victim's life or forever damaging it. _

_She runs, sweat spilling down her wounded cheek. Her dark blood oozing from her temple. Yet she still runs, through the tears of pain and anger, the screams of horror._

_She runs not only for her life and future but for the innocent lives that are lost…for those who have died so darkness can't prevail and reign. _

_She gazes into the eyes of the…enemy?_

_If they are the eyes of the enemy, why are they the familiar emerald green of her best friend? The eyes that that once sparkled with laughter and delight are now dulled bloodshot with hatred _

_and fury. _

_A second glance proves that the enemy's eyes aren't emerald. They are glassy dark brown, much darker than what she remembers. These eyes scare her. _

_A fear she has never known before consumes her, a fear of herself. Shock sets in and she tries to convince herself that the sharp lines of the grimy face can't be hers. But deep down she knows __they are, and _

_self loathing takes place of the shock and the fear of herself quickly fades to pure hate. _

_Her tight fist slams into the mirror on an impulse of rage. She doesn't worry about her torn and bleeding knuckles, as the glass shatters around her and falls to her feet in a pile of sickly __sparkling shards._

_Instead, she glares at the fractured mirror, still seeing those burning earthen eyes staring back at her, taunting. _

_A single tear drops from her eye. This can't be true….it can't be! When did this happen? Since when were the eyes of the enemy HERS? _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As drips of sweat flow down her porcelain face, Hermione runs. The rhythm of her feet creating a melody of desperation, anger, betrayal and fear that only makes her run faster.

"Miss Granger…don't run. We need to talk." Dumbledore crooned softly. The sound of his voice startles Hermione, she trips over a tree root, falls flat on her face, twisting her knee, and falling to the ground. She tries to stiffle the bone-racking sobs that overcome her body. Confusion holds her in a state of panic, as the previous scene stays scorched in her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Mione, are you SURE you don't want us to wait on you? I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you walking around the castle alone…things have been happening.." Harry stops her in the corridor, gripping her arm desperately. She huffs exasperated, and gently removes herself from his grasp._

_"Yes, Harry," she sighs, "I'm only going to Dumbledore's office. I'll be FINE!" Turning quickly in the other direction, Hermione walks swiftly toward Dumbledore's office to give him her nightly report. She unlocks the door with a soft whisper of the password, but is stopped dead in her tracks by the screech of pain coming from the other side of the door._

_Alert and ready to pounce, Hermione leans on the door and listens._

_"Now Nymphadora…it's only two little words…Avada….Kedavra…Shall I practice? Maybe on your dear Remus? Or….maybe on the intruder who is standing not so silently outside of my door!" Fear grips Hermione and before she could move, the door opens to reveal Dumbledore. A horrible mixture of sweat, vomit and urine fills her nostrils and she gags. Black eyes glare down at her coldly, the stare paralyzing her. Unable to move her body she blinks rapidly, her heart beating fast in her chest._

_"Ms. Granger, so good to see you, " he says softly. She can't be fooled by his false friendliness, his dark eyes betray him. He is clearly angry. VERY angry..But why? "Do you have the evening reports?"_

_Hermione nodded with wide eyes as she handed him the reports. Stuttering, Hermione replies with a small, almost whisper of, "Y-y-yes P-p-professor. H-here you-u go….g-g-goodnight." Without waiting for a response, she turns quickly and runs from the Dumbledore, and his calls. Almost tripping down the stairs, she runs down the corridor, adrenaline and fright coursing through her, giving her initiative to keep going. She stops to breathe when she discovers that he isn't following her. She wasn't still for a full minute when she hears a soft murmuring, as if it came from one of the castle ghosts. "Ms. Granger, why are you running from me? Come back to the office, I need to inform you of some very important news…." A small shriek of terror rips from her throat as she turns and runs the opposite direction. The calling increased in hatred, coldness, and demand. "…I've been meaning to ask you….how have your parents been? Vacationing in America, correct? I'd hate for something to happen…" Hermione though honestly is fearing for her life, she inwardly smirks, knowing her parents are in Australia, safe and from harm._

_Bursting through the front doors, she sprints into the forest._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile many miles away, Draco Malfoy gapes in horror at his mother's broken and mangled body. Her once creamy porcelain skin is now a pale grey hue, and her platinum blonde hair is matted with blood on the crown of her head. The lovely cerulean eyes that just the day before, gazed at Draco with such love and affection, now stare blankly ahead into nothing. Draco Malfoy was never the one to be struck speechless, he always had something to say, but now…his eyes couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. Suddenly the silent room was filled to the brim with shrieks of pain, and it took Draco a full minute to realize that the screams belonged to him, making time seem to stop, ceasing to exist.

He felt the tears run down his face, and was immediately angered even more. If he learned nothing at all but one thing from all those years with his father he knew crying were for the weak, and the weak die…horribly. In a moment of insanity, Draco started clawing at his face, removing the dreadful substance.

After all the things he and his mother had done, trying to get his family back in good graces with the Dark Lord…after all the promises of their safety, when in all actuality the plan was to destroy them. The grief he felt suddenly transitioned into anger at this thought. HE killed her, HE was the monster. A disease…killing and destroying everything that stood in his way. Voldemort. Voldemort killed her, VOLDEMORT caused all of this, and not just the death of Draco's mother. He cause this bloody war, physically and emotionally. He ruined people's lives, all because his hatred and prejudiced overpowered him, turning him into pure evil.

Draco HATED Voldemort, but he hated himself even more for following him and his father to this point of death and destruction. He hated himself for not being able to protect his mother, after he had promised her he would, for not being able to save the one person he ever loved.

Draco jumped when his father called him from the parlor. He wiped his tears and masked his fury with indifference and replied with a coldly formal, "yes?"

But Lucius could see through Draco's indifference, for when he walked in the room he noticed Draco's bloodstained eyes and smiled coldly.

"Son, the Dark Lord said she was a liability. Rodolfus found letters to and from Andromeda, Draco! She was giving away our plans! Discussing our business with a BLOOD TRAITOR! Something had to be done."

"So you had to kill your WIFE? Why not track down the BLOOD TRAITOR you hate so much! Why kill the wife you supposedly LOVE!" Draco yells, with a sneer to match his father's menacing glare. Lucius smiled icily at his son, "The Dark Lord wanted to torture her before he killed her in front of everyone. I did the bitch a favor."

Lucius turned away from his son, looking at his dead wife's corpse, still lying over the couch she had fallen on. "Now, I'm leaving for our raid. Those filthy Muggles won't know what hit them. Come if you would like Draco, you're very much wanted there. However, if you must stay and stare at your lifeless _mummy_ and cry your pathetic eyes out, feel free to do so."

Draco flinched at "lifeless mummy" and glared at his father's back, his hand tightly wrapping around his wand, "You know father, I do think there is something I feel free on doing, and it's not to cry my pathetic eyes out. I feel like punishing too."

With a wave of Draco's wand and a quick "Stupefy" curse, Lucius falls instantly to the hard floor, stunned, before he even turned around. Draco kisses his mother's cold cheek for the last time, and quickly walks out of the Manor he grew up in and so faithfully loved, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione had been running for almost an hour. Her knee had turned a violent shade of blue, and her body is drenched with sweat. Yet she kept running until she was out of the Forbidden Forest and at the front gate that lead to her temporary freedom.

She was expecting to feel centuries of old magic preventing her from leaving, but she is surprised by the fact that she feels nothing, and could simply unlatch the gate. Hesitantly she walks past the gate, realizing that nothing is holding her back.

She runs down the rocky path and into the night, with on destination on her mind, Hogsmeade. So she Apparates with an audible crack.

Draco had Apparated into the woods surrounding the Muggle village where the Death Eater's raid would be taking place. He peers through the trees as a house begins to burn, and sees Bellatrix cast the Dark Mark in to the sky, cackling evilly.

Hearing screams of terror, Draco watches as another house burns into a fiery inferno, and notices Lucius drag a Muggle woman from her home. Draco's body begins to sweat from the heat radiating off of the houses. His head snaps back to the scene when he hears a strangled cry coming from the woman as she begs Lucius not to kill he. Lucius smiles sadistically, satisfaction bright in his eyes as he replies, " We aren't taking any prisoners this time." He turns to Frenrir Greyback, and nods as he walks past softly saying, "Leave no evidence."

Draco closes his eyes and turns away, not wanting to see what Greyback had in mind for the Muggle.

Draco begins to take a step when he hears a twig snap just a few feet behind him. He turns sharply, seeing nothing but woods behind him. His heart is beating fast, for he knows he isn't alone. He nearly jumps our of his skin when something tugs on his pant leg, "Daddy?"


End file.
